Adam et Eve version yaoi
by Vif d'or
Summary: Ils sont amis, Draco voudrait bien qu'ils soient plus que ça! One Shot YAOI HarryDraco


_Bonjour à tous, hey oui chose promise, chose due... puisque Warriormeuh m'a si gentiment (sous la menace, je vous l'accorde) écrit un si magnifique OS « _**Une rose de Noël »**_ Je me dois de faire ma part du marché. Et oui, voyez-vous elle a osé vous infligé ça. Donc si ce n'est pas bon, vous lui dite à elle, parce que moi, elle m'écoute pas... Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas écrire et elle a continué à me menacer, alors... _

**Titre :** Adam et Eve version yaoi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à JKR, la chanson à son auteur et à Kain (groupe québécois que j'adore) et l'histoire est dédiée à Warriormeuh que j'adore!

**Genre :** One Shot, Romance, song fic

**Pairing :** Harry/Draco (J'aimerais m'assurer ici, que vous comprenez bien que Harry et Draco sont deux hommes, qu'ils auront une liaison amoureuse et donc si ça vous gêne, SVP ne nous gênez pas et sortez maintenant, je ne vais surement pas pleurer votre départ.

**Rating :** M

_Me reste qu'à vous dire : Bon courage!_

**_31 décembre, 19h_**

Harry discutait tranquillement avec Ron tandis que Blaise et Théo servaient les apéritifs. Hermione, Neville et Pansy préparaient la nourriture pendant que Ginny et Luna paraient la table pour le repas. Draco, quand à lui, regardait ce que Blaise possédait comme musique afin de faire de cette soirée une réussite. Il avait un plan en tête et souhaitait bien y arriver ce soir!

« Harry! » Dit Ron d'un ton exaspéré. « Est-ce que tu te souviens au moins de leur prénom lorsqu'elles se réveille à tes côtés le matin? »

« Je n'ai pas à le faire, puisqu'elles ne restent jamais jusqu'au matin, Ron! »

« T'es si mauvais que ça au lit, Potter, qu'elles se sauvent après ta prestation? » Demanda Blaise en riant!

« Non, non! C'est moi qui leur demande de partir. Je ne sais pas trop, je ne trouve pas la bonne. Elles ont toutes quelques choses qui clochent! » Répond-t-il gêné, rougissant légèrement.

« Tu devrais peut-être essayer un homme, puisque les femmes ont '_quelque chose qui cloche_' » Répliqua Théo sournoisement.

Dans son coin, Draco tendit soudain l'oreille. Il se déplaça pour venir s'assoir, par terre entre les pieds de Harry. Le brun tendit machinalement la main et se mit à jouer avec une mèche blonde.

_Oh Harry, si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais avec ta main ainsi dans mes cheveux, si seulement tu me voyais autrement... mais je ne suis que ton ami, n'est-ce pas?_

**_Peut être qu'on est des âmes sœurs ou pt'être qu'on est juste amis_****_  
_****_Mais ça serait-tu déplacé si je t'amenais dans mon lit ou ailleurs quelque part pourvu qu'on s'touche_**

« Non mais, serais-tu entrain de faire des avances à Harry? » Ajouta Blaise, un air outré sur le visage et empoignant son compagnon par la taille afin de l'embrasser tendrement.

Tous partirent d'un grand rire, tandis qu'Harry rougissait encore plus.

« Faudrait peut-être qu'il reste quelques hétéros dans notre groupe, non? Déjà qu'avec Pansy, Ginny, Blaise, Théo et Draco ça commence à faire beaucoup… Jusqu'à présent nous étions a égalité, mais si vous essayez de faire changer Harry de côté, nous seront enseveli! Arggg » Dit Ron riant encore plus fort.

« OK tout le monde à table! » Ajouta Blaise tirant son amant par la taille.

Il fut suivi d'abord de Ron et Hermione, Pansy et Ginny et Luna. Neville ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry avant de suivre sa dulcinée.

Draco se leva, se détachant à regret de la main de Harry et lui tandis la main afin de l'aider à se lever.

Harry était très chic dans son pantalon noir serré et sa chemise bourgogne, qui faisait ressortir son teint mat, tandis que Draco avait choisi pour l'occasion un pantalon de cuir beige clair et une chemise noir près du corps. Ils rejoignirent les autres à la cuisine, côte-à-côte, se frôlant, comme à leur habitude.

**HPDMHPDM**

Qui aurait pensé, il y a de cela quelques années, que ce groupe serait ensemble et s'amuserait ainsi en ce 31 décembre? Personne, sans doute. Ils s'étaient rapprochés à cause d'une guerre qui en avait fait souffrir plus d'un 5 ans auparavant. Bien sûr tout ne c'était pas fait en un jour. Ils ont appris à se connaîtrent et à s'apprécier durant cette foutue guerre. Ils se sont entraidés, ont pleuré leurs morts et ont combattus ensemble.

Quelques couples se sont formés avant la guerre, tel que Hermione et Ron ainsi que Blaise et Théo. D'autres, pendant et après la guerre, comme Neville et Luna, Pansy et Ginny. Draco avait été assez sage depuis la guerre, il n'avait eu que deux petits amis ce qui était très peu si on comparait avec l'ancien Dray. Celui de Poudlard était… disons beaucoup plus volage!

Pour Harry c'était très différent. La guerre ayant débutée au milieu de leur septième année à Poudlard et ayant durée plus de trois ans, il avait été très occupé.

Après la mort de Voldemort où il était passé très près de mourir, il avait décidé d'avoir une vie normale pour une fois. Il avait racheté le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch du Chemin de Traverse, il n'était plus question qu'il devienne auror, il ne voulait plus se battre, ne voulait plus tuer. Il avait un petit appartement au dessus de sa boutique où il aimait bien recevoir ses amis, prendre un bon repas et un verre… faire ce que tout le monde fait quoi… juste être ordinaire, comme tout le monde!

Harry aimait aussi sortir en boite, il ramenait quelques fois une demoiselle avec qui il finissait la nuit, mais en réalité, les aventures d'une soirée ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. Ce qu'il souhaitait c'était trouver la femme de sa vie et avoir une famille. Il souhaitait par-dessus tout être heureux. Mais, au contraire, il l'était de moins en moins. Toutes ces femmes, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait bien sûr remarqué que son regard se tournait souvent sur le passage de jeunes hommes charmants, un en particulier. Il voyait, bien sûr, qu'il était attiré par eux (par lui?), même s'il n'avait pas voulu le voir, son corps le lui disait. Au début il avait essayé de le nier, ce n'était pas normal. Bien sûr, il acceptait l'homosexualité, après tout plusieurs de ses amis l'étaient, mais lui, il ne voulait pas avoir ce qu'il considérait comme une autre anormalité. C'est pourquoi il s'était jeté dans les bras de toutes ces femmes.

L'amitié qui liait Harry et Draco était quelque peu différente de celle qui les liait aux autres. Bien sûre ils adoraient leurs amis, mais entre eux c'était, comment dire... plus tendre, plus profond.

Harry avait, un jour, sauvé la vie de Draco. Ce dernier, après avoir intégré l'Ordre du Poenix, s'était fait enlevé par son père très mécontent de cette décision et c'est Harry qui l'avait retrouvé. Lucius était sur le point de lancer un énième Doloris sur son fil et Harry l'avait arrêté d'un Expéliarmus si puissant que Lucius ne s'en était jamais relevé. Mais ça, les deux jeunes hommes ne l'apprirent que le lendemain car Harry avait vite transplané avec Draco à Ste-Mangouste. Après ce jour un lien les unissait l'un à l'autre, ils étaient devenus inséparable, ils s'aimaient tendrement.

**_31 décembre, 21h_**

Ayant tous trop manger, comme c'est souvent le cas en ces temps de réjouissances, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt quelques peu somnolant au salon.

« Et si nous allions nous promener un peu afin d'aider à la digestion de ce ô combien merveilleux repas? » Demanda Hermione à la ronde.

Tous acceptèrent avec joie. Il avait neigé toute la journée et ça semblait être une merveilleuse idée que d'aller se dégourdir et s'amuser tous ensemble dans le parc jouxtant la demeure de Blaise et Théo.

Ils s'emmitouflèrent tous dans leur manteaux et sortirent en riant. Sitôt arrivé dans le parc, Ron prit un peu de neige, en fit une boule et la lança sur Draco. Celui-ci la reçu sur l'épaule et immédiatement tous se mirent à la bataille. On aurait dit une bande de gamins. Les rires fusaient autant que les balles de neige.

C'est après plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, épuisé et heureux, le rose aux joues.

Draco s'approcha de Harry pour lui retirer la neige de ses cheveux. Les autres étant partis marcher en amoureux, le blond se disait que c'était peut-être le bon moment de faire un autre petit pas vers le bonheur. De ça il en était sure, son bonheur serait avec cet homme! En autant que celui-ci le voit.

**_J'veux pas penser trop loin ça me donne mal à la tête. Pt'être que t'es mon âme soeur ou peut-être juste un ami mais à soir, je t'amène au huitième ciel_**

_Dieux que t'es beau Harry, c'est décidé, c'est ce soir que je te joue le grand jeu. Une nouvelle année, une nouvelle vie pour nous deux._

« T'en as plein les cheveux Ry, ne bouge pas. » Dit-il passant ses mains dans la tignasse noire de son ami. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, Harry étant affalé par terre.

« Oh mais t'en as tout autant. » Ria Harry. Et il fit de même tout en s'asseyant. Draco qui avait retiré ses gants quelques minutes plus tôt prit les mains froides du jeune homme dans les siennes, Harry ne portait jamais de gants. Le blond les massa tendrement pour les réchauffé et en porta une a sa bouche. Soufflant légèrement, il l'approcha un peu plus et déposa un léger baiser sur la paume froide du brun. Harry leva son autre main et la porta sur la joue rose du blond qu'il carressa.

« Hey les gars, on rentre, vous venez? » Cria Pansy.

« Oui, oui! » Répondit Harry en se levant.

_Et merde, Pans, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça… Tu as brisé un si beau moment._

Mais il se leva tout de même, aidé par Harry. Et c'est, comme à leur habitude, en se tenant par le petit doigt qu'ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous installer au salon avec un bon chocolat chaud pour certain et du thé pour les autres Hermione prit la parole.

« J'ai quelque chose a vous dire… Je… nous, oui nous… » Regardant Ron dans les yeux. « Nous allons avoir un bébé! »

« Toi aussi? » Cria presque Luna.

Rires et félicitations s'élevèrent dans le salon.

**HPDMHPDM**

Après la mort de Lucius qui eut lieu à la fin de leur septième année, Draco et Harry avaient vécus avec Rémus Lupin et Severus Snape au 12 Square Grimauld. Ils y sont resté durant la guerre, s'entrainant et apprenant à se connaitre.

Draco avait été là pour aider Harry dans son entrainement, lui montrant même les quelques sorts noirs que son père lui avait apprit. Ils ont passé plus de 2 ans ensemble, bien sûre ils sortaient quelques fois, pour des emplettes ou des missions. Mais le plus clair de leur temps était passé dans le manoir.

Le blond avait du a maintes reprises consolé son ami. Harry avait toujours ses cauchemars la nuit mais il avait aussi des prises de conscience le jour, se demandant s'il réussirait, s'il n'était pas mieux de mourir tout de suite ainsi il souffrirait moins. Mais Draco trouvait toujours les mots et les gestes pour réconforter son amour. Son amour, oui, parce que, pour lui, Harry était bel et bien l'amour de sa vie, il le savait et l'acceptait très bien. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais en aimé un autre, c'était ainsi. Par contre, il savait aussi que Harry n'était pas prêt pour ça, il savait que Harry ne voudrait jamais s'attacher a quelqu'un de cette façon avant la guerre, il avait perdu trop de gens qu'il aimait pour s'attacher a nouveau.

Après la guerre, Harry avait acheté sa boutique et avait demandé à Draco de venir avec lui. Ils ont donc emménagé ensemble. Tous deux très grands amateurs de Quidditch, ils aimaient vraiment leur nouvelle vie. Draco savait que pour conquérir son homme, il devrait être très malin. C'est ainsi qu'il décida de 'sortir' avec un autre, afin de rendre Harry jaloux. Ça avait marché, mais pas comme Dray s'y attendais. Au lieu de s'approcher, Harry s'était mit a sortir et a ramener des filles à la maison, au grand dam du blond. Aussitôt que Draco avait laissé son copain, Harry s'était calmé. Dray avait réessayé une autre fois, et le même manège s'était produit. C'est ce qui avait mené a cette soirée, le blond savait que son amour était partagé et il savait ce qui lui restait a faire.

**_31 décembre, 23h30_**

Chacun bien installé dans les bras de son conjoint, et Harry dans ceux de Draco. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de leurs années à Poudlard, des enfants à naître bientôt de Hermione et de Luna… De la vie quoi.

Ils parlèrent aussi de la nouvelle année qui allait commencer d'ici quelques minutes.

« Notre vie change. Cette année marquera un tournant pour la plupart d'entre nous. » Dit Ron, caressant tendrement le petit rebondi de sa femme.

« Hey oui, nous avançons dans la vie adulte. » Ajouta Neville, faisant de même sur la petite bedaine de Luna.

« Et toi mon ange, tu crois que la nouvelle année t'apportera quelques changements? » Dit doucement Draco à l'oreille de Harry.

**  
****_J'aime pas ce qui est formel ça tue les mystères_****_  
_****_J'aime c'qui descend du ciel, j'ai besoin d'y croire_****_  
_****_T'es beau t'as des ailes, légère comme l'air_****_  
_****_La vie est encore jeune,_****_l'amour encore un rêve,_****_Mais j'veux bien m'endormir pis rêver à toi,_****_à nous deux Quelque part au huitième ciel_****_  
_**

« Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve, mais je pense vraiment que je suis prêt a quelques changements, en effet. » Lui répondit le brun songeur, tout-à-coup.

Draco le regarda attentivement, n'y croyant pas vraiment.

_Est-ce un message mon amour? Veux-tu vraiment dire ce que je crois que tu veux dire?_

« Dix » Dit Blaise regardant l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée.

Les autres se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement.

« Neuf » Dirent-t-ils tous en chœur.

« Huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un… BONNE ANNÉE! » encore une fois tous en chœur.

« Bonne Année Draco! » Dit Harry, se retournant et déposant ses lèvres sur celles du blond derrière lui.

**_Faisons l'amour sous le ciel_****_  
_****_Abrillés par un drap d'étoiles _****_  
_****_C'est toi le sens du mot belle_****_  
_****_Aimons-nous jusqu'au soleil_****_  
_****_Faisons l'amour sous le ciel_****_  
_****_Abrillés par un drap d'étoiles_****_  
_****_C'est toi le sens du mot belle_****_  
_****_Aimons-nous jusqu'au soleil_**

Draco en fut si surpris qu'il ne broncha pas. Il était abasourdi par ce baiser tant attendu et espérer. Il n'y croyait pas. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Harry, très gêner par son audace et croyant s'être tromper sur les agissements de Draco, se retira doucement et baissa les yeux.

« Pardon Dray, je croyais que… Je pensais… Et merde! » Il commença a se retourné et ce fut l'élément déclencheur pour Draco. Celui-ci retint le brun par le bras et re-déposa ses lèvres sur celle, purpurines de Harry.

**_Avant d'prédire la suite faudrait s'introduire_****_  
_****_Au milieu de nulle part, juste s'évanouir_****_  
_****_Encore, un peu, pourvu qu'on s'couche_****_  
_****_Le hasard est la blague du clown qui déconne_****_  
_****_Pt'être que t'es mon âme sœur, pt'être que t'es pas le bon_****_  
_****_Mais nous deux, y me semble que ça sonne mieux_**

Le baiser s'éternisa tant que lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, des étoiles pleins les yeux, leurs amis étaient tous là, les regardant bouche bée pour certains, rigolant pour d'autres.

« Hé ben, il était temps! » Fit Ron souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Les vœux de nouvelle année fusèrent, tous étaient très heureux pour leurs amis!

**HPDMHPDM**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux, aussitôt qu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Draco attrapa Harry par la taille et l'attira à lui pour leur deuxième baiser.

**_Faisons l'amour sous le ciel_****_  
_****_Abrillés par un drap d'étoiles_****_  
_****_C'est toi le sens du mot belle_****_  
_****_Aimons-nous jusqu'au soleil_****_  
_****_Faisons l'amour sous le ciel_****_  
_****_Abrillés par un drap d'étoiles_****_  
_****_C'est toi le sens du mot belle_****_  
_****_Aimons-nous jusqu'au soleil_****_  
_**

« Bonne année mon amour, si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment… » Dit Draco tout en retirant le manteau de Harry et son foulard.

« J'ai été idiot… j'avais peur… Je t'aime depuis longtemps, mais je… » Bégaya Harry, rougissant.

« Ne baisse pas les yeux devant moi, Ry, j'aime trop tes si jolis yeux pour que tu me les cache. » Et il l'embrassa encore une fois, ne pouvant déjà plus se passer de ses lèvres si douces.

Draco retira son manteau et ses bottes, il aida ensuite Harry à enlever les siennes et pris la main de son ange et l'attira au salon.

Ils s'installèrent sur le sofa et s'embrassèrent encore, et encore.

Draco repoussa un peu Harry. Celui-ci le regarda, éberluer, se demandant bien pourquoi le blond ne voulait pas continuer ses baisers.

« Il y a des choses que j'ai besoin de te dire amour, et je ne pourrai jamais si tu restes collé à moi ainsi. » Dit Draco. Harry rougit de plus belle et bégaya encore.

« Pa… pardon, je ne… »

« Je t'aime mon ange » Coupa Draco « Je t'aime vraiment du fond de mon cœur et mon âme t'appartiens depuis si longtemps que je ne peux me rappeler si elle m'a appartenu un jour. »

**_J'veux sentir ton âme épier la mienne_****_  
_****_J'veux que la nuit s'étende jusqu'au bout du monde_****_  
_****_J'veux qu'la planète nous appartienne_****_  
_****_J'veux que la vie soit vierge, j'voudrais qu'on soit comme_****_  
_****_Adam et Eve_****_  
_****_Adam et Eve_****_  
_****_la la la la la Adam et Eve_****_  
_****_Adam et Eve_****_  
_****_Adam et Eve_****_  
_****_la la la la la Adam et Eve_**

« Oui, je te veux dans mon lit, c'est bien certain, mais je te veux surtout dans ma vie et pour la vie Harry. Pas pour une nuit, pas pour un mois ou un an… Je veux être à toi pour toujours et à jamais. Je t'aime tant, mais je veux m'assurer que tu comprends bien que si tu acceptes ça, et bien… Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir… J'en mourrais, tu comprends? »

Harry cacha son visage entre ses mains et sanglota doucement. Dray ne savait plus quoi penser, est-ce que le brun ne voulait déjà plus de lui, avait-il pris conscience que la vie, s'était trop long… voulait-il seulement une nuit, comme avec toutes ces femmes?

« Oh mon dieu Draco » Dit-il relevant la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes. « J'ai été si long à comprendre, me pardonneras-tu un jour? »

Harry vit l'incompréhension dans les yeux du blond et s'approchant de lui, lui dit doucement, tendrement. « Je t'aime aussi Dray, je ne voulais pas y croire, je voulais tant être normal… »

« Mais tu l'es mon ange, tu es normal. Y'a rien d'anormal a aimé… » Ajouta Draco, coupant encore une fois la parole a son aimé.

« Je sais amour… Maintenant, je le sais. Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais été très rapide quand ça concernait les sentiments. » Dit Harry rougissant encore plus, si possible.

« Tu es si mignon quand tu rougis… et je connais bien d'autres façons de te faire rougir, tu sais? » Dit Draco rattrapant le brun pour un énième baiser.

Nul ne sais comment ils se retrouvèrent nus dans le lit de Draco, mais le fait est que le blond avait effectivement fait rougir son ange, et ce plusieurs fois.

« Prépare toi mon ange parce que je vais te faire monter au huitième ciel ce soir, mais rassure toi, j'y serai avec toi! » Promis Draco.

**_J'veux sentir ton âme épier la mienne_****_  
_****_J'veux que la nuit s'étende jusqu'au bout du monde_****_  
_****_J'veux qu'la planète nous appartienne_****_  
_****_J'veux que la vie soit vierge, j'voudrais qu'on soit comme_****_  
_****_Adam et Eve_****_  
_****_Adam et Eve_****_  
_****_la la la la la Adam et Eve_****_  
_****_Adam et Eve_****_  
_****_Adam et Eve_****_  
_****_la la la la la Adam et Eve_**

Et il tint sa promesse, plus d'une fois. Oui cette année avait apporté quelques changements, mais personne ne s'en plaint jamais.

**Fin**

_Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous d'avoir fait un tel os. Désolé! Mais pour celles qui l'ont demandé dont Warriormeuh (bien sûre) mais aussi BadAngel666 et Artoung, je vous dit aussi « désolé » car je n'ai pas mis de lemon, j'avais promis de faire ce os pour le jour de l'an. Je reçois des gens pour le réveillon et il est plus de 2h du matin et je suis encore ici à écrire, alors je ne me sentais vraiment pas pour l'écrire. Encore désolé._

_Pour ceux et celles qui aimeraient avoir la chanson, magnifique chanson en passant, laisser moi votre adresse e-mail dans la review en me précisant que vous la voulez et je me ferai une joie de vous l'envoyer. J'adore le groupe Kain et ça me ferais plaisir de vous le faire connaître également._

_Je vous embrasse tous et toutes et vous souhaite une année 2006 emplie de joie, de santé et d'amour… sans oublier de YAOI bien sûre!_


End file.
